


沉溺 Drowning

by kinsin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, a little Jerome/Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsin/pseuds/kinsin
Summary: 1-Jeremiah POV2-Bruce POVAfter 4x18





	1. Chapter 1

1

不需要任何语言的交流，Jeremiah几乎在一瞬间就意识到自己那个邪恶疯狂的双胞胎兄弟对着舞台上那个年轻的亿万富翁，拥有着杀戮以外的渴望。

瞧瞧，他替他系上炸弹项圈时的姿态，几乎像是为自己的未婚妻戴上订婚项链一般。

充满了柔情蜜意。

陪伴着他亲密举动和闪亮眼神的，是那些手持武器的阿卡姆追随者们所发出的阵阵嗤笑，舞台之下的人们面面相觑，脸上全都溢满了惊惧。

啊，他们认为他肯定又在做戏了，以虚伪的温柔反差表达着某种令人更加毛骨悚然的恐怖——阿卡姆首席表演家的惯常手法。

能够看透他的，只有Jeremiah。

2

但Jeremiah却看不透Bruce。

这位哥谭小王子的脸上写着愤怒与无惧，但他能看出那双映着天空沉沉阴霾的蜜色瞳孔里深深隐藏着的一丝悲伤与希望。

是什么让他悲伤？

什么是他的希望？

他很快看见Jerome用左手向后揪紧了鸦色的发，迫使少年高仰起头，然后像是开玩笑般“啵”地一声在男孩儿脸颊印了个响亮的吻。少年皱起浓密的眉，握紧了木质的把手直至关节发白，然而当Jerome将自己的额头紧紧抵上这个身价最为昂贵的人质额头时，男孩儿不自然地垂下了视线。

蝶翼似的睫毛和尚显纤细的身体开始无可抑制地微微颤抖起来，原本珍珠般的皮肤也泛上了淡淡的玫瑰色。

如果舞台上其他人不都是些疯疯癫癫的病人或者被彻底吓坏的政客的话，Jeremiah相信他们也会注意到Bruce这种完全不该是属于受害者的反应，以及Jerome眼中毫不掩饰的贪婪与深情。

Jeremiah突然想到，除了媒体上那两次半道崩卒的谋杀报道，他可能错过了更多不为人知的密辛。

3

Jerome配不上Bruce。

尽管他只认识了Bruce不到两个小时，但是他就是确定、一定以及肯定，Jerome不配得到Bruce。

一个痴迷于混乱，只擅长于破坏和毁灭的疯癫者，能拥有什么带来幸福的能力？

哥谭的王子，值得一个拥有冷静理智、卓绝头脑的伴侣——

就像……

就像是Jeremiah这样的。

4

Jerome滔滔不绝地控诉着他双胞胎兄弟的所谓恶行。一个可怕罪犯对一个守法公民的可笑控诉，却令现场所有人都忍不住屏息凝神认真倾听。

在这一点上，Jeremiah不得不承认他的兄弟确实具备着绝佳的吸引力。

或者说，光彩夺目的明星气质。

毕竟就算是小时候被醉鬼的老妈和扎克叔叔打得鼻青脸肿、瘸了几乎半条腿，马戏团的那堆毛孩子仍旧会在之后欢呼着涌到Jerome身边，将他当做个英雄般簇拥着，在营地泥泞的小道内招摇过市。

而Jeremiah就从来不具备那样耀人眼球的能力。

更多的时候，他只是习惯性地抱着自己厚厚的涂鸦本，啃着残旧的铅笔头，安静而顺从地屈膝坐在房车投下的阴影里。

他不会说他嫉妒他的双生子。

永远不会。

5

“我俩其实没啥区别。你是个杀手，天生的。别抵抗本能了。”

Jerome划开束缚的胶带，将那把棕色手柄的折叠小刀递到了Jeremiah的手里。

刀刃朝着他自己。

“动手好好杀了我。嗯？”

年轻工程师当然知道Jerome在玩什么花招。

就像盖子里嘶嘶作响的蛇，其实根本没有机会在舞台咬伤耍蛇人一样。所谓机会只不过是表演的一环，不是吗？

哪怕他手持匕首，等待他的也只有完全可以预期的侮辱和殴打。

他不应该轻举妄动的。

但是，Bruce呢？

如果他拒绝，如果他不能令他的兄弟称心如意，这个疯子是不是又会把注意力转移到那个年轻的亿万富翁身上？让他为这场蹩脚而恶心的演出增加一个额外的演出环节？

Jeremiah不能允许这样的事情发生。

他不能眼睁睁看着亲爱的Bruce被他这低级下流、虚伪媚俗的兄弟所羞辱和责罚——

等等，他刚才是不是加了个“亲爱的”前缀？

略略沉吟，Jeremiah鼓足了勇气。

他低吼着，持刀冲了上去。然后理所当然地被Jerome狠狠一拳揍翻在地。

骤雨般凶猛的踢击下，他从交互的胳膊肘缝隙中，瞧见座位上的Bruce正在用力挣扎着，企图摆脱捆缚的胶带，而他的嘴也张合着，焦急地怒吼着什么——

“STOP！STOP！”

已经很久很久没有人在他痛苦的时候，为他喊出这句话了。

他咬紧出血的下唇，在肋骨剧烈的震颤下控制住几欲上扬的嘴角，静静闭上了眼。

6

再次看到刚才的施暴者时，对方已静静地躺在了轿车车顶上。

褶裂成凹状的黑漆不锈钢顶将疯子的身体稳稳地托起，周围是闪闪发光的车窗玻璃碎片。红色的警示灯光一明一灭地覆在Jerome脸上。

他居然还睁着眼，挂着笑。

完全没有被迫中途退场的狼狈，那副模样反而像是个节目主持人在欢快地向观众们宣告着下次再见。

——下次再见。

——不，没有下次了。

在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的红发工程师，不明白Jerome为什么在最后一刻还能笑得那么开心。

也不明白涌上自己心头的那股隐痛是为什么。

当察觉到Jim警官向自己投注来的目光时，Jeremiah立即收回视线一瘸一拐地快步离开了。

他不敢再靠近那具孤零零的尸体，甚至不敢再多看一眼。尴尬地抹了抹鼻子，耸起肩，现在的他只想尽力藏起这张和罪犯一模一样的脸，想将自己完全缩进身上这件单薄的风衣里。

可是一个声音阻止了他，让他从风衣领后抬起了头。

“Mr. Valeska.”

——是他。哦，是他。

“我之前说你的工作对哥谭很重要，是真心的。”

——我知道，我当然知道。我懂得区分什么是伪装、什么是真诚，除了你的父亲，从来没有人那样真心赞美过我，我知道。

“让韦恩集团资助你吧。”

他的心急促地跳动起来。

他血管里的液体开始歌唱。

他刚刚失去了他世上仅余的血亲，可谁曾想，在这同时他又与另一个无可比拟的存在联系在了一起。

但是。

他没有忽略深埋在少年眼中的那种难以言状的凄清与失落。

因为那几乎就像是此刻生在他自己体内的一样。

叹息着伸出手，他握住了少年同样冰凉的手。紧了一紧，试图温暖它。

“谢谢你。”

谢谢。

他想倘若Jerome看到少年为他的死亡而隐隐伤心的模样，一定会笑得比现在更开心。

7

一个人反复测试发电机并进行完善工作，多多少少是有些枯燥乏味的。所以Jeremiah偶尔会在工作的间隙坐到角落的沙发上，小酌几杯，缓解疲倦。

当然，如果Bruce过来工作室，Jeremiah也会邀请他坐下来，参与其中。

“你知道吗？我其实不怎么爱喝酒。”

进入微醺状态的Bruce显然比平时话多了很多，他小呷了一小口威士忌，转动着手中那盛放在玻璃杯中的琥珀色液体，闷闷道：“酒精是个捣蛋鬼，它会让你做出些平时根本不会做的混蛋事情。”

“我完全赞成。”

鉴于双人沙发的窄小，两个年轻人不得不稍显促狭地挤在一块儿，但沙发的主人却很庆幸自己当初没有考虑安置一个大点儿的沙发。

两个人肩膀偶尔互相摩擦的舒适感觉，透过手臂接触透过来的微灼体温，完全令Jeremiah将童年的某些不愉快回忆抛到了九霄云外。

轻抿了一口酒液，红发的工程师继续微笑道：“但是不可否认，它也会给人勇气和力量，还有些美妙的……副作用。”

“副作用？”

Bruce歪了歪脑袋，他直勾勾望着Jeremiah的双瞳恍如被杯中的液体浸润过，闪现出一种盈润的光泽。

“比如说什么？”

Jeremiah的瞳孔骤然微缩，变暗了些。

然而在他还没想好一个妥帖有趣的回答前，他的身体就忽然失去控制般地前倾，带着酒味的嘴唇十分冒失地接触到了另一对柔软又温暖的唇。

美好的。

……Bruce的。

“！！”

触电般，Jeremiah迅速睁开眼。

他仓皇着后退拉开距离，一边紧张地观察着Bruce的反应，一边焦头烂额地拼命搜刮着想要找到些什么可以科学地解释他这种不理智行为的……借口。

他不想刚开始工作不到一个星期，就失去自己的老板兼赞助人。

“所以……唔，这就是副作用？”

年轻的韦恩集团董事长果不其然高高挑起了眉梢，但他的语气似乎并不严厉。

“是、也许？呃，有可能……我只是……”

Jeremiah语无伦次。他颓丧地低着头，塌下肩膀，决定放弃寻找任何科学合理的借口。

就在这时候，他忽然感觉到少年的手指缠绕住了他耳后姜红色的头发，微微揪紧，然后将他一点一点地开始向前拉。

向前。

再向前。

直到他的嘴唇又一次碰到Bruce的。

“我感觉……是一种美妙的副作用，”男孩儿的眸子里，闪着盈盈的笑意，他那总爱严肃地绷紧成一条线的嘴唇，现在含着工程师的嘴唇，轻柔地、一开一阖：

“如果你不介意的话，我想再来一次。”

Jeremiah忍不住贴着对方的双唇发出一声惊讶而满足的叹息。

他总算明白，自己不用再费心为侵入对方私人领域的冒犯行为作一个解释和定性了。

他也再无需烦恼，如何又去寻找一个借口，亲吻他心爱的男孩。

9

也许爱情的产生，本就不需要什么香车彩衣的诱惑，或是八方风雨的历练。

只需要在那样一个初冬的白日里，于闪烁着莹莹光芒的发电机模型旁，有一个穿着黑衣的年轻人缓步走到你身边，轻轻对你说上一句：“You have a brilliant mind. ”

这就足够了。

毋庸置疑，那一天是Jeremiah一生中最快活的日子。

直到一个夹着“来自韦恩集团”的卡片、打着漂亮的白色丝绸蝴蝶结的蓝色礼物盒出现在他的办公桌上为止。

10

悲剧是什么？

那就是你用十五年的时间精心藏在玻璃罩里养育的花，却在终于迎来盛放的那一刻，被这世间最恶意的毒素摧毁殆尽。

直到很久很久以后Jeremiah才知道，那股恶意其实早已在自己身边潜藏多时。

它隐起尖锐的毒牙，默默蛰伏等待的，仅仅是Jeremiah最幸福的那一瞬间。

11

在极度的疼痛中反复的昏迷与苏醒，当最终一次醒来后，蜷缩的身体得到的是一种焕然一新的感觉。

那么轻盈，那么有力。

Jeremiah从未有过如此的感觉。

运转思考，他发现自己的大脑也一如既往地精确工作着，能流利地背诵元素周期表，能快速的进行百位数以上的心算，甚至能将电脑上他昨晚作为消遣下好的最后一盘西洋棋局步骤完全复盘。

他开始渐渐觉得，其实Jerome设计朝他喷射的特制精神毒气也并没什么大不了的。

顶多是漂白了他的皮肤和眼睛，加深了他原本浅淡的唇色罢了。

想来也是，饶是在装着小丑玩偶的留音盒里吹得天花乱坠，但实际上，他的双胞胎兄弟本就是个做什么都会失败的废物。

12

唯一，唯一给他带来一些困扰的，可能是脑海中越来越喧嚣吵闹的声音们。

13

“Jeremiah，为什么我的嘴里有樱桃味？”

“是因为我新涂的润唇膏。”

“你有擦粉底液吗，Miah？”

“熬夜后的黑眼圈太重了，我希望在你面前保持良好形象。”

“Miah，我想今晚就在你的地堡里留宿，可以吗？”

“哦，亲爱的，对不起，发电机项目进入最后的攻坚阶段了，我想在工作室熬夜完成计划好的进度，你也想尽快完成的对吗？”

一个又一个谎言，堆砌成了摇摇欲坠的山。

但他无法停止。

——你应该停止。你不该对Bruce撒谎。

——我…我只是不想让他担心。等时机成熟，我就会告诉他一切。我没有因为Jerome的愚蠢陷阱而产生任何的错乱。

——天啊，别伤害Jim，他对Bruce很重要。

——不，对Bruce来说最重要的是对哥谭的梦想。可是哥谭已经彻底腐朽了，想医好它，得从根处开始我们的疗程。

——听着，要重建，首先必须得毁灭，而这需要Jerome那群追随者的帮助。只有杀了Jim才能得到他们的忠诚。抛开你无谓的妇人之仁！

——得了吧，你只是不喜欢有人紧紧跟在Bruce身边，不喜欢Bruce把其他人看得比你更重要。

——那又怎么样？

——好好表现！如果是Jerome就不会看起来像个软蛋！

——注意。别把我他妈的跟那个死疯子做比较。

——Bruce喜欢Jerome对吗？他死的那天他几乎为他流泪了……

——没有。他没有流泪。闭嘴。

——别担心，如果他能理解Jerome将整个哥谭变成疯人院的愿望，他也会理解我们的，对吗？毕竟，我们会做得比Jerome更彻底更完美！

——哦，他会的，他最终会明白的。我会让他明白的。

——无论如何，这一切都是为了Bruce。

瞬间，海中波纹四起。

所有的声音们恍如听到了神庭的一句诏令，潮水一样于虚空中汇聚起来，凝结成碑。

自此，颤抖平息，争论消除。

他得到了超越所有的至上原则。

**——一切为了Bruce。**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔半年，我又回坑啦~~~久未动笔，文笔粗糙，谨此致歉。

14

自十二岁起，Bruce Wayne就开始学习该如何巧妙地与人保持距离，如何在他人面前穿上盔甲并戴上面具。哪怕把自己裹在毛毯里哭成个泪人儿，可就像Alfred说的那样，一旦你站起来，就得立即擦干眼泪、目视前方，背脊笔挺地走过那条漆黑而忙碌的小巷，不让任何人发现你面孔上还残留的一丝脆弱痕迹。

电影院后门肮脏小巷中的那一声枪响，逼迫着尚且稚嫩的哥谭小王子，不得不过早地、迅速地、不容迟疑地成熟起来。

毕竟，这里是遵循丛林法则的哥谭市。

即便是百兽之王的后代，在失去双亲庇护的情况下，落单的幼狮只要露出稍许破绽，也极有可能被四周环伺的鬣狗所扑倒撕碎，最终沦为兽群晚餐后的残渣。

宣誓保护民众的市长可以是手染鲜血翻脸无情的黑道，GCPD的鉴证科警员可以是精神分裂狠毒自负的杀手——这里是哥谭——黑与白，就像是被打翻的粉尘混淆在城市那层层堆积的迷乱的灰中。

谁都不能保证眼前那张谦恭诚恳的面孔，会不会在你转身的下一瞬便用世上最恶毒的语言诅咒造谣自己；又或者称兄道弟的朋友今夜就会趁你熟睡之时割掉你的肝和肾，转手便卖给地下诊所换取一夜的奢侈享受——在这个自称现代文明的都市里，金钱、权利、刺激等等，统统不过是任由交易的货物。

所以，老哥谭人们那儿口口相传的信条总在说——永远不要让人得到你的信任，那是最金贵难得的非卖品，一旦你输掉了它，你会让自己变得一文不值。

而哥谭的每一个恶棍除了自己身体力行地实践着这项准则之外，也总爱不厌其烦地用血泪的现实教会他们年轻的小王子牢记住这个道理。

一定程度上，他们确实可以说是成功了。

一天接着一天，Bruce变得沉默寡言，疏离人群，在老管家记忆里，他的小主人甚至有很长一段时间都再没对任何人露出过发自内心的真挚笑容。

可是这样的Bruce，却不知为何，在初见面的一瞬间便对那个拥有和哥谭最出名的疯子一模一样面孔的工程师，投入了完全的信任。

就连Bruce自己也觉得不可思议。

15

——疑人不用，用人不疑。

最初，Bruce这么向自己解释这股莫名情愫的由来。

然而在意识到自己越渐沉沦入工程师湿润多情的眼眸，流连忘返于那个昏暗冰冷的地堡后，在某天独自躺在卧室空旷床单的夜晚，Bruce终于不得不略微沮丧地正视自己内心深处——早已经超越了“信任”的红线——而且正超过得越来越多……溢出得越来越满。

他并非没有试图挣扎过。

——哥谭说，太过眷恋某人，将会成为你的软肋。

他偶尔也会因此感觉到害怕。

——仿佛一只被拨开了表皮尖针的刺猬，翻转着露出腹部雪白的软肉，一旦被人戳弄，势必毫无抵抗之力。

于是他开始告诫自己，应该试图和他的新伙伴保持“纯粹的商业合作关系”。

但那些快乐，那些给予这个过度早熟的年轻人，在厄难和痛苦的灰色回忆之外，罕有的明快色彩的快乐，却叫人如吸食毒品般上瘾，愈加翻倍地贪婪无度。

也许是因为，那时候的Bruce Wayne还很年轻。

没有蒙上脸，没有安装变声器，也没有穿上又厚又硬的盔甲遮盖住自己伤痕累累的躯体——18岁的、那颗活泼跳动的心脏，尚且鲜嫩而灵动，对情爱滋味仍还带着无数朦胧而甜蜜的憧憬。

仿佛一套基地底层最精密的系统，被红发工程师温柔地撬开了最关键的那颗螺母。

年轻的心脏陷在对方手心里，含着羞，蕴着光。

只是。

只是……

当少年如痴如醉地品尝起这副名为爱情的魅药的甜蜜时，却并不清楚入口的甘露除了温暖和明媚，也掺进了偏执与残忍。

——它可以逗你笑，也会迫使你哭；它能让你感觉自己变得更加完整，也能将你的心在瞬间切割得支离破碎。

你会因那个人，就连在睡梦中，嘴角也常常挽出幸福的微笑。

同样因那个人，你也将受困于仇恨的烈焰，无助地挣扎嘶吼、哭泣与哀嚎。

16

其实谎言的獠牙早就在一些看似无足轻重的细节里露出些微的寒光。

他只是潜意识地忽略了过去。

如同扑向烛火的飞蛾，作茧自缚的熟蚕，忘记了背后隐藏的蛛丝马迹，只贪图专注在情人耳鬓厮磨的美好与对光辉未来的忙碌规划工作之中。

直到在Jerome墓地的那一声刺耳的枪响，他才如梦初醒。

看着Jeremiah从容不迫地擦去脸颊上沾染的艳红鲜血的样子，他感觉就如同是在擦拭掉关于他们种种过去的虚幻而可笑的假像。

而被宣称为Jim丧钟的那声地堡爆炸声，是令Bruce彻底崩溃的最后一下撞击。

……曾经玩笑地搂抱着跳过华尔兹的休息室，堆满无数蓝图和模型、一同彻夜伏案工作过的办公桌，早晨发现卷了毛、准备下周换新的旧牙刷，甚至是角落里那张见证了他们第一次亲吻、后来又被Bruce在激情中不小心抠出个小破洞的棕黄沙发……

一切……一切都被毫无留恋地炸掉了。

——为了杀死如同Bruce第二位父亲般的那个男人。

**他毫不犹豫地杀死了他的心。**

（待续）


End file.
